


Rainbow Dash micturates in my mouth

by DiverseMaterials



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiverseMaterials/pseuds/DiverseMaterials





	Rainbow Dash micturates in my mouth

After being teleported to Equestria by some magical bullshit that nobody cares about I soared through the sky against the backdrop of a red and orange afternoon sun. Sweet little Twilight Sparkle had given me some wings warning me that they took some getting used too. I now soared through the air with relative ease doing impressions of Superman, diving down then soaring up again. I made little W shapes in the air.

  A blast of air set me spinning as my preferred flying companion and mentor zoomed past me close to the speed of sound.

  "Rainbow Dash! Be more careful, you could have knocked me out of the sky."

  She soared up above me and put her hooves on her hips, cocking her right hindleg slightly in that cute way she has. Looking down at me with a cheeky grin she said "Ah, you'll be alright shortcake, you've got the hang of recovering from mid-air stalls and pulling out of uncontrolled dives, you're doing fine."

  For reasons unbeknownst to me I had earned the nickname shortcake.

  "Coming from the best flyer in Equestria I'll translate that as extremely fantastic."

  She flew over to me to scratch at my head. "Flatterer," she said playfully. "Though of course I do deserve the praise," she said, flying loop the loops around me.

  Finally she stopped and said, "Hay, wanna race?"

  I sighed inwardly, then I sighed outwardly. "Do we have to?"

  She pulled a face, "Oh come on shortcake its fun."

  "Its a lot of fun for you, you always win with very little exertion."

  "Weeeell, if you try extra hard and I get very distracted and bump into a few clouds you may have a one percent chance of beating me." she said with her eyes closed and a smug grin on her muzzle.

  I folded my arms and huffed.

  "Well maybe half of one percent, I don't do egghead stuff... so halfway to my house, gotta go through the ring clouds - marker is above those three green hills?"

  I sighed I didn't want to let her down. Keeping her happy could bring certain rewards. I nodded and she whooped, excited.

  With barely a countdown or time to prepare we both threw ourselves into the race. Within seconds she speeded ahead of me, mane streaming behind her becoming smaller and smaller to my sight.

  We had to keep within a tunnel and aim our bodies through the ring clouds which were placed like obstacles in the sky. I tended to be slow at this, Equestrian clouds were surprisingly painful to bump into and could send you spinning out of control and at really high speeds even bruise. I had to try hard though.

  I strained, flapping my wings at a higher speed and keeping the superman pose as I narrowly dodged the edges of the ring clouds, the last ten were fairly straight flying and I pushed through. I arrived at the marker, strained and tired and out of breath, sweat dripping into my eyes. Rainbow Dash yawned and pretended to look at a non-existent watch.

  "You know," I said, panting. "Races are more fun when you do it against someone who can beat you."

  She scoffed "I'll have to make do, nopony can beat me."

I wanted to mention a certain red pony but kept my mouth shut.

  "Well, thats made me feel like a nap... come join me on my favourite cloud?"

  I nodded gratefully and followed her to a big slightly gray cloud with plenty of wiggle room. I had been imbued with the pegasis magical ability to rest on clouds and didn't need to flap.

  Rainbow Dash stretched and made herself comfy and I settled down right next to her. I asked her how she was doing with the latest Daring Do novel and she said she'd finished it already and couldn't wait for the next one to come out.

  Had she had lots to drink today? Important to keep such a sporty pony hydrated after all. She laughed and said of course, she had actually downed more drinks than usual.

  My heart started pounding faster and I felt butterflies in my stomach. Now was my chance to pursue a little reward. I slowly slipped my arm underneath her as I lay right next to her.

  "Soooo.... Dashie. Can we do that thing we sometimes do?" I said trying to sound non-chalant. I had discovered, while I was being trained to fly a secret shared interest. A little private indulgence. You couldn't ask directly, the timing had to be just right and she had to be in the right mood and you couldn't force the issue or the conversation would end abruptly and she'd lock herself in her house for hours (days).

  It was never talked about outside the activity. She'd deny it to both herself and the world.

  I pushed myself into the cloud and used that to move myself underneath her. I stroked and nuzzled her thigh, moving my mouth along it slightly.

  "Nice day for it don't you think?"

  She gazed at the horizon and I gulped, I did hope I wasn't pushing it. Then something flumped into my face. My heart skipped a beat. I kept on stroking her lightly and looked at her rear and ...yes! Her tail was raising and raising, up and up, slowly but surely.

  It reached full mast and she flicked it casually side to side, it brushing across my face. I pulled myself into position and stared at the dark blue vulva. It didn't move. I knew the routine, I put my hands over both thighs to create a screen and opened my mouth as wide as I could and then planted it carefully over her privates, encapsulating every millimeter of the sacred feminine flesh.

  I stroked very lightly with the tip of my tongue the outer rim. Just a light touch, the vaginal lips felt slightly leathery. No need for fast action it would come when it would come.

  Finally a few drops of tangy liquid fell upon my tongue as I rubbed the lower part of the entrance. Pressing my lips on her a little harder I felt small muscles tense and relax and then there were three short sharp spurts of urine which spattered at the back of my throat.

  I carried on stroking and I felt her relax more as she got more into it. The genitals in my mouth became less tense and she managed a stream of urine for eight seconds before pausing. I would have to swallow.

  I don't know why porn writers are always describing urine as salty. It most certainly isn't salty. Try drinking a cup of salt water and a cup of urine and compare. It has a tangy bitter taste, sort of earthy and can become incredibly sour depending on the concentration.

  I swallowed and the liquid stung my throat slightly. I closed my eyes in appreciation. The pony piss had a good strong flavor today. She was eager to let go. The muscles of the urethral tube tightened and untightened and she peed into my eager throat for twelve seconds this time. I pulled away from the stream long enough to note the color, more orange than yellow but not very dark.

  My cheeks bulged with the urine and I swallowed twice murring slightly with satisfaction. With my lips locked round her lovely vagina there were a few more spurts. I heard Rainbow Dash sigh in contentment a little. I was pleased to note that although she was relaxing a little more the other hole remained tightly closed up. Didn't want a repeat of that incident this time  thankyou very much.

  I enjoyed the trickling delicious taste as the urine alternated between droplets and streams. Then Rainbow Dash repositioned her legs slightly and I tensed, the floodgates were about to open.

  The tail lifted slightly and FSSSSHHH, a jet stream of urine blasted into my mouth. There would be no breaks now, I had to swallow it all. I breathed in sharply, she pissed strongly into my mouth and it filled up in seconds. I had to swallow every two seconds to keep up and the pungent and bitter taste started to become overwhelming. It was enjoyable but overpowering. I stopped swallowing and she ruthlessly kept on blasting the piss out like a blue hosepipe. My cheeks bulged out like a chipmunk and urine started spurting out of the sides of my mouth and splattering the cloud and my face and her thighs. It started coming out of my nostrils, I couldn't breathe and I had to disconnect. The urine was coming out of her like yellow cable and it covered my face and got the top of my clothes sopping wet. I admired the thickness of the pungent stream before I dived back in and again greedily gulped down the contents of Rainbow Dash's bladder.

  Rainbow Dash let out a loud low moan as I kept up with the swallowing. My dick was absolutely rock hard and I pushed it into her chest and rubbed it slightly, grabbing onto her to get a better position.

  The strength of the urine stream abated to a more relaxed rivulet and other liquids were produced as her vagina lubricated itself for its other purpose.

  Rainbow Dash let out a loud sighing "Awwww", and closed her eyes in bliss having thoroughly relieved herself. I stroked her sides slowly as a few more spurts were pushed out. She hummed and murred a little in a breathy way. The taste still burned in my mouth. My belly sloshed with her delicious piss. I dabbed mildly and gently at her little slit with my tongue, not going too far. The vague hint of arousal was there.  We both lay there comfortably in the cloud with my face pressed firmly into her nethers.

  Finally after a few minutes she sighed and pulled her warm ass from my face. The air hitting it made me feel cold. She stood up, hind legs first and let out a contented "Aaaahhhhh."  Then she bent down a little. "Hmmm, shortcake is best portaloo," she said giving my foot an affectionate lick.

  She stood up and wiggled her cute derriere vigorously, shaking any stray drops of urine from her vulva and butt cleft. She swished her tail down firmly and flashing me a smile said "See ya later shortcake!"

  I waved and she was gone, as if it had never happened. Ah well that was her way and I had something of hers inside me. I was left to shag the cloud and relieve myself in the usual way.

  Eventually the cloud became very condensed and two weeks later Rainbow Dash gave it a good kick and it rained the remnants of her urine and my own salty cum down on Ponyville.


End file.
